Lana Loud
Entrance: Royal Flush A Toilet will land on the stage, Lana will jump out of the Toilet, holding Big Bertha, After Lana gets onto the stage, the Toilet will disappear. Trait: Animal Buddy at all times during the battle, Lana will have an animal buddy with her, the animal buddies can buff/Nerf Specials/Moves depending on which animal it is, Lana can also have 1 animal buddy at a time, and they recharge for 15 seconds. Animals: * Hops: Makes Lana Jump higher and Croaks for it's tilt attacks, it's Lana's neutral animal. * El Diablo: Makes all Attacks Fire based attacks and uses itself as a hook to get back onto ledges/as a longer grab range, but disables Lana's Final Smash. * Bitey: Turns Lana's 3 hit jab into a rapid jab combo, also buffing Lana's movement speed but nerfs her smash attacks. * Izzy: Makes Lana's range longer but nerfs her attack power for normal attacks. * 3 Ducklings: gives Lana the ability to hover for 2 seconds (like the Tanooki power-up) But Makes her lighter, easier for her to be K.O'ed. Neutral Special: Animal Swap. Lana will switch between the animals she has, by holding down B you can select which one to use, use the rotate stick to select which animal, then let go of B to select chosen animal. Move Origin: Most Loud House episodes. Side Special: Darts, Darts, a heck load of darts. Lana will pull out a Dart gun, with 6 sticky toy bullets inside, Hold down B to release the darts, if they land on an opponent, it will do damage, if they land on the ground, they will become a sticky obstacle, if anyone steps in it, they will be stuck on it for awhile, the bullets recharge after the sticky traps disappear. Move Origin: The Loud House - A Novel Idea. Up Special: Prank-Me-Not Poncho. Lana will put on the Prank-Me-Not Poncho and pull the cord on it, making her float upwards for 3 seconds before coming back down and the suit disappearing. Move Origin: The Loud House - Fool's Paradise. Down Special: Bubbles! Lana will Put herself in a bubble, she cannot attack but she can jump higher than before, but if anybody attacks the bubble, Lana will come out of it, Lana will also have 2x more shield than before, if Thanos (assist trophy) Is on the stage, he will increase the shell of the bubble, making it take more hits before it pops. Move Origin: The Loud House - The Butterfly effect. Down Special (If using Hops): Show me that Cute face! Lana will use her adorable puppy eyes (rarely whimper as-well) and point it to the direction she's facing, if anyone goes into contact with Lana's Puppy eyes, they will adore her and hand over their items that they're carrying, they'll also be stunned, Lana will use her puppy eyes for as long as B is held down. Move Origin: The Loud House - Undie Pressure. (It's in some episodes but i'm using this one because she also whimpers adorably-) Final Smash: Mud-storm. Lana Loads up and Unleashes a barrage of Meatballs, while doing a war cry, the meatballs will go in the direction Lana faced before the final smash was activated, dealing major damage to anyone who gets smacked with the barrage of meatballs, Lana stops after 15 seconds. Move Origin: The Loud House - No Guts, No Glori. KO SFX. * KO sound 1: "Ah!" * KO sound 2: "Dang it!" * Star K.O: "OH! HOPS!" * Screen K.O: *Dog yelp* Taunts And Victory Screens. * Up Taunt: "Not you, once Mudzilla gets a hold of you!" * Down Taunt: "You're gonna feel some slight discomfort.." * Side Taunt: *Scratches her Butt* * Victory Screen 1: *Lana Hugs Lola* the episode: Toads and Tiaras * Victory Screen 2: *Lana giggles manically as she plays in a mud-pile* the episode: Undie Pressure * Victory Screen 3: "Finally!" the Episode: Lock 'n' Loud * Failure/Clap: *Is curled up in a doggy bed, with sad puppy eyes* * Failure/Clap (If K.O'ed with hops as selected animal buddy): *Hops uses tongue to wipe tears out of Lana's sad eye* Normal Attacks * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- R2-D2 Radio signal *COMING SOON* Trivia * Lana Loud is the wife/Girlfriend to the Crossover King * Lana is The First female fighter to be revealed in Lawlening. Category:Female Category:The Loud House Category:Pure and must be protected Category:Cute Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Playable Characters Category:Gross Characters Category:Tomboy Category:Hat Wearer Category:Plumbers Category:Blonde Category:Grey DeLisle voiced Category:Characters that can melt your heart Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kid Category:Repairwoman Category:Funny Characters Category:Human Category:Cartoon characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Missing Teeth Category:Not a Professional Wrestler Category:Celebrities Category:People called Lana